The Alpha Clique of OCD
by le meilleur rose
Summary: Seven cliques, all led by PC members daughters, all at one school! Drama, cat fights, guys, and crazy vacations? Have two of your friends and yourself make OCs and choose an alpha. Vote every chapter for your team to go up a rank or vote for another team to go down. After 20 chapters filled to the brim to drama only one will come out victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelog:**

**July 4, **

**Westchester Country Club**

**10:00 a.m. **

"Massie!" Alicia squealed, pulling the tall and beautiful Brunet into her thin arms.

"Leash!" Massie giggled.

Sabrina Block rolled her eyes and inspected her cuticles before glancing up. It seemed like every 'second generation' (that's what her mom called all of her old child hood friends daughters) was doing the same thing as her, either texting madly or inspecting their perfect nails. Then, she caught a girl's eye, who just glanced up from her iphone 7. She had white blonde hair, violet dyed streaks, and a perfect smile. Sabrina gave a tiny wave and the girl strutted over, her heels at least four inches high.

"This is so boring! I mean, why do all the kids need to come to this stupid reunion?" Sabrina whispered.

The girl nodded and with an outstretched hand she smiled and said, "I'm Kamela Hamilton. You are?"

"Sabrina Block. Your Sky Hamilton's daughter, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me." Kamela replied. "And I'm pretty sure you are Massie Blocks daughter."

Sabrina nodded and glanced at Kamela's outfit.

_"straight no flyaways hair, fashionable juicy couture girls ponte striped blazer, Ralph Lauren scoopneck crepe dress in dusty pink, and Gucci nude heels… 8.9 but would be a total ten if she switched out the blazer for that lacy sweater in Ralph Lauren's spring collection." _Sabrina thought, giving a nod of approval.

"Cute heels!" Sabrina Shared a professionally whitened smile.

"I was just about to say the same-" Kamela got cut off by Massie, who was standing on the small stage in the country club's brunch room, holding a microphone.

"Happy Fourth of July and Clique reunion everyone!" Massie said. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Skye, Layne cheered while most of "The daughters" golf clapped.

"We will be starting off today with a light brunch, then we will all get personal mud baths." Massie read from a note card. "Then the massages and hot rocks follow that before we all go to the hot spring pool to mingle. The briarwood boys that are some of our husbands are currently playing golf."

All of the girls nodded.

"This actually seems like a nice spa day…" Kamela whispered to Sabrina.

Little did she know all hell would break lose within 'the daughters' soon enough.

**July 4, **

**Westchester country club**

**11:30 am**

Azura Hotz sighed in relaxation as she slipped into the hot mud bath.

"Ooh… this feels so good…" Azura sighed.

"I know, right?" Ryan Jamie Plovert murmured from behind one of the crisp white curtains separating the mud baths.

"Yea, I missed my mud bath at Shelia's Spa yesterday because I had to help my mom with her new fashion line." Bella Abbey said. Sabrina snorted in disbelief.

"What?" Bella asked in defense.

"With the outfit you had on earlier it looked like you just figured out that cheetah print and zebra print never go together. Honey, with your help your mom isn't going to sell one cheesy hair scrunchy." Sabrina said. Azura was finding it hard to figure out where the other girls where because they couldn't see each other and the large marble encased room gave a slightly haunting echo.

Bella gasped in disbelief. "How dare you?" She screeched.

"Be ah quiet and relax!" the

"Shut up, lady! We all know your Italian accent is faker than Shacira Fisher's juicy couture bracket charms!" Kamela demanded.

"Ehmagawd! These are so not fake! I swear to gawd my parents are so rich they bought me ten of these bracelets and charms for my half birthday, plus hired a designer to redecorate my room!" Shacira protested.

Then, that's when yelling and screaming erupted. Girls tried to open the curtains and throw handfuls of mud at each other. Azura covered her ears and yelled as loud as she could, which made everything even more chaotic. Kamela and Sabrina rolled their eyes at each other, then closing them and leaning back, trying, and failing, to relax. Soon the room was so loud that the Moms heard from a couple rooms away and rushed to the room.

"What the hell is going awn here?!" Massie shrieked. All yelling and screaming was silenced and a thick cold silence filled the room.

"I ah tried to stop them from fighting but they ah wouldn't ah listen!" The masseuse cried.

"You are trying to tell me you couldn't stop a couple thirteen year olds from screaming sand throwing mud at each other?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Well I ah…" The masseuse stuttered.

"Forget it." Layne waved her hand at the Masseuse.

"What even happened here?" Alicia asked.

"It was Sabrina's fault!" Ryan and Azura screeched at the same time.

"WTF?! I swear to gawd it was Bella!" Sabrina screeched.

"Yeah, it was so Bella." Kamara stated.

Shrieks and screams erupted again and no amount of yelling from the moms or the Fake-talian masseuse could calm down.

"Girls! You can not be rivals! You are all going into seventh grade at OCD and the moms plan was to have you all rule together." Sky said.

"You can't force us to rule together!" Shacira and Bella shrieked at the same time.

"As if!" Zofia and Zennon snorted.

"I'm going to start my OWN clique." Bella said, her nose upturned in the air.

"Yea, me to!" Azura yelled in defiance.

All of the other girls yelled in agreement, and all the moms looked distressed.

_All the girls had only one mission in their minds: Create and amazing clique and rule seventh grade of OCD._

* * *

**This is the prelog for my new story, the alpha clique of OCD. You and your fan fiction friends can even have your own OCs in a clique together and after every chapter you can vote for a certain clique that should either to up in the ranks or go down. At the end of this fan fiction there will be only one star clique, who will have a whole fan-fiction devoted around their eighth grade year. So connect with two of your clique fandom friends and get started on your OCs, clique name, and recommend who you would like in your clique. You are not guaranteed that you will get your first choice of your alpha, so I recommend putting your first and second choices.**

* * *

**Alpha OCs**

**Massie Block's daughter:**

**Name: Sabrina Hailey Block**

Personality: sweet, fun, friendly... to people she likes. if she doesn't, then you better watch your back

Appearance: Waist length dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes, dark tan skin, pretty much the stereotype prep

Quirks: is addicted to super natural romance novels. Those old classics that her mom read when she was a girl her age? loves them!

Others: Sabrina is raised by just Massie, because she divorced her father right after she was born. Massie never talks about him.

**Kristen Gregory's daughters:**

**name: Zofia Anthony Solomon**

personality: sweet, caring, and has a big heart, which can some times not be so good when your in the middle of a huge clique battle. good thing there's Zenon.

appearance: light blonde hair with natural caramel highlights she picked up from her dad, light green eyes, not very tanned skin. a fashion sense that could defeat Gucci.

Quirks: Can't manage without her identical twin Zenon because she is her strong rock.

others: father is Dempsey Solomon, who instead of Kristen calling him her husband, she calls him her 'life crush.' Dempsey got rich from his shirt company that gave half the profits from each item sold to charity.

**name: Zenon Anthony Solomon**

personality: tough, strong, and can some times seem heartless, but has a great sense of humor. Some times has the impulse to punch an opponent. good thing there's Zofia.

appearance: light blonde hair with natural caramel highlights she got from her dad, dark green eyes and tanned skin. a fashion sense that could defeat Gucci.

Quirks: Can't manage without her identical twin Zofia because she reminds her that she is human, and not machine.

**Alicia Rivera's daughter:**

**name: Azura Hotz**

personality: Azura is a little ditzy when it comes to school, but she has a few tricks up her designer sleeve that can wipe out completion like _that._

appearance: dark tan skin, cherry red lips, and dark brown hair down to her waist, but always wears extensions so she looks like her hair is to her knees.

quirks: can't stop watching reality TV or reading about the stars.

others: father is Josh Hotz

**Sky Hamilton's daughter:**

**name: Kamela Hamilton**

personality: the meaning of her name fits. She seems perfect, with a slightly sweet, slightly sassy attitude that can make girls think she is total alpha with the turn of the head.

appearance: long platinum hair with colored highlights she changes regularly, blue eyes, perfect teeth and plump lips

quirks: Kamela makes it look like she has no quirks but she actually does. Kamela can not go to bed without a cup of lemon verbena tea, of else she will have nightmares.

**Dylan Marvil's daughters:**

**name: Ryan Jamie Plovert **

personality: Ryan is named after both of Dylan's beloved older sisters and loves the spotlight. Ryan also loves techno-style music

appearance: light skin, brown hair with cherry red dyed streaks.

quirks: Ryan hates junk food and gets annoyed because her mom keeps it in the house all the time.

others: Father is Chris Plovert

**Claire Lyons daughter:**

**name: Shacira Fisher**

personality: athletic, smart, and sassy, can out smart you any day

appearance: dark skin, white teeth, and chocolate colored eyes.

quirks: Loves watching Downton Abbey and has the whole collection so far.

others: Father is Cam Fisher, Shacira was adopted as a baby from Claire's and Cam's trip to Africa to do charity work thirteen years ago.

**Layne's Abbely's daughter:**

**name: Bella Abbely**

personality: Bella is super nice to her friends but is a piranha to the people she doesn't like.

appearance: long black and perfectly silky hair, hazel eyes, and high cheekbones.

quirks: Bella does kickboxing daily and gets very mad if reminded that her mom wasn't rich until she became a fashion designer.

* * *

**How you are your friends should do your OCs**

**1. PM 2 or three of your clique fandom friends.**

**2. Ask if they would like to be in your clique for this story. (You can only be in one clique.)**

**3. If they do, have her send her OC to you (the OC HAS TO BE THE INFORMATION GIVEN, NO MORE NO LESS.)**

**4. Post both OCs in one comment (no PMs) and say which is which**

**5. I will respond to you with your given alpha ad stuff. :)**

**OC form: **

name:

personality:

appearance:

quirks:

others:

favorite glossip girl flavor:

preferred alpha 1:

preferred alpha 2:

* * *

**that's about it! :) please comment and tell me if you like that idea and if I get over 10 comments on this I will continue! Also this story is dedicated to heart dreamsareinfinity and keep. calm. and. sparkle. for being huge inspirations!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here are the first two cliques sent in! I will be doing this next chapter on just these two cliques because they are the ones I have so far! Once I have all the cliques I will have the school year start. So hurry and gather up two of your friends and get started on OCs! By the way Kamela and Sabrina are taken alphas now, but there is still Zofia Anthony Solomon, Zenon Anthony Solomon, Azura Hotz, Bella Abbely, and Ryan Jamie Plovert left for grabs!

* * *

**July 28,**

**Shelia's Spa**

**2:00 p.m. **

**Kamela Hamilton**

Kamela felt herself slowly relaxing as she slipped her feet into the warm lemon infused water and reclined back in the high tech massage chairs.

"This is great, but can I have some-" Kamela was interrupted by the sound of chunky heels walking though the door to the small but high-end spa. A girl with long, glossy brown hair strutted in, with a blonde and a brunet right behind her.

"We have a reservation for the massage chairs and lemon foot bath package." The girl said.

"Uh, aren't you guys like ten? shouldn't you have a grown up with you?" The slutty looking teenager behind the counter said.

"We are thirteen, duh!" The blonde girl sneered.

"Yeah." the brunet said quietly.

"Uh, whatever, _kids. _just go take your seats by that girl." she pointed rudely at Kamela.

Kamela rolled her eyes at the girls and they all nodded like they understood what she meant.

"That girl is such a loser." the girl with the long brown hair said, dramatically flopping down.

"Common Jasmine! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" the blonde girl giggled quietly.

"Oh, my bad!" she said. "I'm Jasmine (JGirlz808), the blonde girl is Hannah(AllAmericanGirl105), and she is Kiera (SunsetOnTheBeach)."

"I'm Kamela. Kamela Hamilton, to be exact. How old are you guys?" Kamela asked.

"Thirteen. We are all going to Octivian country day next year." Kiera said proudly.

"Yea, and we are going to be super popular." Hannah added, flipping her hair.

"Hannah! Gawd, I told you so many times not to say that in front of people!" Jasmine growled. Hannah shrank back.

"Who is the Alpha?" Kamela asked.

"Uh... What's an alpha?" Jasmine looked confused.

"Your leader, of course!" Kamela flashed a perfect Colgate smile.

"We don't really have a leader..." Hannah said.

"Who is going to host parties and sleepovers? Arrange Skype calls, or figure out plans of attack on invasive cliques?" Kamela asked, her eyebrows raised and a thin smile on her face, obviously saying _'you girls need help, and that help is right in front of your pretty little faces.'_

"Maybe you could be our alpha!" Kiera said.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing! I mean, you girls are super fashionable, pretty, and smart. But none of you seem... alpha, you know?" Kamela said.

Jasmine was just about to say some thing when Kamela flashed another perfect smile.

"Yea, I guess you seem pretty... alpha like..." Jasmine said slowly.

"Perfect! So ladies, who is up for a sleepover at my place tonight so we can get to know each other better?" Kamela asked.

"I'm totes up for it!" Kiera squealed, her perfectly messy hair bouncing.

"Yea I'm cool with that." Jasmine said, wiggling her toes in the lemon water.

"If my parents let me come, i'm totally up for it. But they are really strict, so I'm not positive ill be allowed to go." Hannah said.

"Kay, its decided then. just give me your phone numbers and addresses so I can pick you guys up in the convertible and we can all hang out at my house." Kamela said, happiness pulsing though her veins.

_'i'm gonna win this war, easy.' _Kamela thought.

'Ding!' Kamela checked her phone.

Azura- ' Oh if I want it, I'm gonna get, and I'm just saying, I'm just saying... '

"How the hell did Azura get my phone number?" Kamela said out loud.

'Ding'

Azura- 'and who do you think you are, a super S-T-A-R? who do you think you are you can kiss my oh my gawd...'

"WTF?! These sound like song lyrics!" Kamela said.

Azura- 'There's more where that came from, hon. But ill share them later.'

* * *

**July 28,**

**The Block Estate**

**5:00 p.m.**

**Sabrina Block**

"Finailly, my dreams are coming true!" Sabrina squealed, twirling around to look around her huge closet. Her iphone 7 was sitting in its dock, ready to pump out new beats from Karmin, Becky G, and One Direction. Her mini runway looked shiny and waxed, with food tables filled with gourmet treats. The huge flat screen TV above the runway showed the runway, so that when a girl struts down the runway they can watch the footage after. Everything looked perfect. She had a quick flashback of meeting her new clique yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

It was about ten in the morning,and Sabrina was sitting at Starbucks, sipping a latte and texting one of her cousins that lived in england. She adored all of them and loved when they came to visit Westchester every year.

When her cousin finally texted goodbye and Sabrina looked up from her phone, a group of three girls sashayed into the coffee shop. _'Two blondes and one brunette, and they all have ah-dorable clothing.' _Sabrina thought. Her eyebrows raised when they where walking towards her. She slathered on another layer of glossip girl, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Hi!" the brown haired girl said, a wide smile on her face. "I'm Char, Char Baxter (Spongebobbersunite)."

"Oh hey! I'm Sabrina Block." Sabrina said, a smile on her face.

"Oh no, Char are you talking to strangers again?" one girl joked before setting down her cappuccino and sitting down before she gave Char her iced coffee.

"At least its not some creepy guy like earlier. I'm Delia Crane, and you are?" (Katkat972) Delia said. She had a petite figure and long blonde hair, plus playful Tiffany blue eyes.

"She's Sabrina." Char jumped in.

"Char let her talk for her-" Delia got abruptly cut off by the other blonde

"Hi!" she quickly sat down at the one left empty seat. "I'm Lulu Smythe (Ilysmudek)." Lulu reapplied her cotton candy glossip girl perfectly.

"Hey. Are you guys going into seventh grade at OCD by any chance?" Sabrina asked, taking another sip of latte.

Char's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh, i just guessed." Sabrina shrugged, a smirk creeping onto her face. "So, do you guys kind of want to be... popular?"

"Oh, i hope we are popular i guess. it seems kinda fun to be popular." Lulu said. The other girls nodded.

Sabrina twisted a lock of perfect hair around her finger. "I have had some experience with popularity myself, and it is pretty sweet."

They all looked at her with interest.

"In sixth grade, i was the alpha girl. And let me tell you, it was super fun, and always exiting. But i bet in seventh grade it will be a little harder to become popular." Sabrina said, "I think you would need a really close clique to get to the top."

"That does make sense..." Lulu said thoughtfully.

"Hey, you guys want to hang out later? We could have a sleepover and watch _Project Runway_." Sabrina asked, crossing her fingers desperately under the table.

"Ooh! And we can like, create outfits with designer clothing!" Char squealed.

"Great idea Char!" Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, it would be cool to have a sleepover." Delia decided.

"Yeah! I'm so in." Lulu said.

"Then its settled. Just give me your phone numbers and addresses and ill pick you guys up around 8 o'clock, okay?" Sabrina grinned.

Sabrina blinked back into the real world and rushed out of the huge closet. She rushed over to her nightstand and checked her digital clock.

"8:15?! Oh ch*t." Sabrina madly rushed over to the intercom and pressed the 'garage' button.

"ISSIAH! Crank up the limo, now!" Sabrina shrieked.

"I'm already waiting in the driveway Miss Block." Issiah said though his walkie-talkie.

"Good boy Issiah. ill tell my parents to give you a raise." Sabrina smiled before quickly taking her thumb off the intercom button and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

**Hey everyone! i hope you like the first chapter! Please just go to the prelogue to see the OC forms and get together with two of your freinds and just quickly make OCs! i want to thank AllAmericanGirl105, SunsetOnTheBeach,** **Ilysmudek, **J**Girlz808,** **spongebobbersunite, and Katkat972 for sending me wonderful OCs! (I'm really sorry if i missed someone!)  
**


End file.
